


Oh Christmas Tree

by Miss_Peg



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Gen, Missing Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Peg/pseuds/Miss_Peg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without his family to celebrate Christmas with, Jane finds another way to enjoy the holiday season, whilst also remembering his missing wife and daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CJ Lauren as part of the Paint It Red Stocking Swap 2013, written to the prompt 'The holidays are a time for family. But what do you do when your family can never be complete again?'.

‘Where have you been?’ Lisbon asked, her arms folded neatly across her chest, towering above Jane as he lay on the couch.

‘Not now, Lisbon, I’m exhausted,’ he said, closing his eyes.

‘Yes, now. You have been AWOL for two days,’ said Lisbon, unfolding her arms and shaking her head as the words caught in the back of her throat. ‘I was worried.’

‘I’m fine,’ Jane replied, not opening his eyes as he continued his rest.

‘You’re fine?’ Lisbon’s chest expanded as she breathed in deeply before letting it out. ‘Red John is out there threatening to kill more often and you think being fine is enough?’

Jane raised a hand and wafted the air until his hand fell carelessly back onto the couch before him; he was too tired to argue, or even listen to Lisbon’s rant. Thankfully his brief action had the desired effect and she walked away, huffing and puffing her annoyance. He would deal with that later, for now, he needed to sleep.

Upon waking, Jane wandered off to the kitchen for a cup of tea, which he carried into Lisbon’s office without knocking. She stared at him, a small furrow of her brow signalling that she was still unhappy with his actions. He sat down and sipped on his drink.

‘I need your help,’ he said, looking at her with earnest, an action that he knew would serve the purpose he hoped.

Lisbon’s brow furrowed deeper and a distinct look of worry laced her features. ‘You’re closer to catching Red John?’

‘I need you to drive me to Malibu,’ he replied, deliberately ignoring her question.

She accepted his request without further investigation, something which he regretted a little. He hated manipulating her in such a way, but sometimes needs must. Some things were harder to speak than he would have liked and this was one of those times when actions were all he was capable of.

‘I’m dreaming of a white Christmas,’ Jane sang along to the tune on the radio, his tone soft and gentle as he stared out the windshield and enjoyed a moment of peace.

Eventually, Lisbon turned it off, her brow still creased with curiosity and confusion. He glanced at her, disappointed, before pushing the emotion to one side. By the time they’d reached the outskirts of his old home town, his heart had begun beating a little faster.

‘Turn off here,’ he said, signalling a road with his hand. The road quickly changed into a dirt track.

‘I’m calling for backup,’ said Lisbon, reaching for her phone, but Jane shook his head.

A moment later, another turn in the road and their destination was lit up in front of them; fairy lights revealed an expanse of trees, all cut and ready for decoration by the people who bought them. Cars and trucks parked on one side, whilst families and couples walked the aisles picking out their Christmas tree.

Jane glanced at Lisbon and slipped out of the car before she could berate him. He walked fast along the edge of greenery until he reached the tallest trees in the courtyard.

‘Jane!’ Lisbon’s voice raised high above the Christmas music playing in the background and yet he continued his search, until his eyes landed upon _his_ tree. ‘You made me drive six hours to buy a Christmas tree?’

‘You didn’t think I could fit a tree in my car, did you?’ he asked, innocently and though she looked angry, he could see a hint of a smile.

‘This had better be going to a children’s hospital or old people’s home,’ she replied, running her hands along the beautiful, soft branches of his tree.

With a little help from the attendant, they loaded the tree into the back of Lisbon’s car and drove back up the dirt path towards the main road.

‘Where to now?’ Lisbon asked.

‘Home, of course,’ he said, flicking the radio back on and humming along to another Christmas song.

Once inside his Malibu home, Jane left Lisbon to make a cup of coffee whilst he retrieved the Christmas decorations from the attic. He dropped the box onto the floor beside his tree and took out a couple of homemade decorations. His heart thrummed inside of his chest as he hung them upon two branches in the centre of the tree.

‘Did Charlotte make those?’ asked Lisbon, entering the room behind him. Jane turned and gave a quick nod, fighting against his desire to cry. Her hand rested on his shoulder; a gentle squeeze which made Jane forge an appreciative smile. She bent down, reached into the box of decorations and lifted out a red bauble. ‘Let’s make this the best tree there ever was. For your family.’


End file.
